Gift from God
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: Short sequel to "Baby Boy" Gideon returns to the cabin and finds the letter that Spencer let him. He goes to meet his son. Mpreg
1. Gift from God

So this is a sequel to Baby Boy, because someone requested that Gideon meet his son and I thought, "What the hell?"

Disclaimer: No claims here.

Gift from God

Spencer smiled at thirteen-month-old Matt as the baby gripped his Daddy's fingers, walking around the great room. Every so often, Clooney would crack one eye to monitor the baby's progress, then fall back asleep. Baby and Daddy were getting nothing but a lot of walking done.

Matt giggled and stopped in the middle of the room. He bent his head back to smile widely at his Daddy. Spencer bent nearly double to kiss Matt's nose. "Are we done for the day?"

Matt grinned and wrinkled his nose. He let go of Spencer's fingers to reach up, making a grabbing motion. Spencer scooped him up and balanced him on his hip as the doorbell rang. Expecting it to be Haley dropping off Jack, he called. "It's open!"

* * *

Jason Gideon nervously ran his fingers over the letter he carried. He had read it at the cabin and at every stoplight since then. He still could not believe…

_Gideon, I don't know how else to contact you and I hope you find this letter. I pray that you find this letter. _

_You have a son. Another son. When you left, I was pregnant and coming out to the cabin to tell you. _

_There is so much I have to tell you that I can't put in just a letter. But I hope that you come find me and the baby when you get this. _

_By the way, I never felt you abandoned me. _

_Spencer_

Spencer had been pregnant and he just left. What had he done? Who was with him? What did the boy look like? Thankfully, Spencer had left an address on the back of the letter, and Gideon had taken off once he finished reading.

It had taken him five minutes to get out of the car, another three to go up the driveway and another ten to finally ring the doorbell.

His heart froze when he heard the familiar voice, "It's open!"

* * *

Holding Matt, Spencer turned, thinking Haley would want help with Jack and ten minutes off her feet. It wasn't long ago that he had been seven months pregnant and his feet hurt so badly that standing still hurt.

He clutched Matt to him when he saw Gideon in the doorway.

"Is that…?"

Spencer relaxed and nodded. "This is Matt. He's thirteen-months."

Matt stuck his tongue out at the new person and held his Daddy. Spencer smiled and patted Matt's back. "He's a bit shy around new people."

"I… I got your letter." Gideon swallowed. "How are you doing?"

"Much better. With Matt, I do a lot of consulting, and local cases and interviews. I don't travel with the team anymore. Well… I'm not really part of Hotch's team anymore."

"Why?"

"The fraternization rules."

"Because of me?"

"What?" Spencer shook his head. "No. Don't you recognize the place?"

Gideon glanced at the address again and glanced around. He saw the golden retriever lounging on the floor, the familiar cars in the driveway and the name on the mailbox. "Morgan." He smiled. "You got what you wanted."

Spencer shrugged.

"Come 'ere."

Gideon hugged Spencer and Matt, gently rocking both of them. "I'm happy that you got what you really desired."

"How did you…?"

"Profiler."

"Dee? Who dat?" Matt pointed.

Spencer hesitated. Matt knew that he was Daddy and Derek was Papa. Both Gideon was Papa too, in a way, just not that same way as Derek and still, he wanted Gideon to be a part of Matt's life and…

"I'm Uncle Jason."

"Oh." Matt held onto Spencer's shirtsleeve and leaned forward. "Pres?"

"Matthew!" Spencer stared at his son. "I'm sorry, just about everyone brings him something when they visit. But he shouldn't expect presents from everyone who walks in the door."

"He's pretty advanced."

"Oh, he's just showing off. He knows Dee, for Daddy, Papa, Who's that? And of course, present. It's his favorite word."

Gideon grinned and gently tugged Matt's fine brown curls. "He looks almost just like you."

"He does," Spencer sighed. "It thrills Derek. He loves calling Matt my Mini-Me. Tries to get him to quote statistics." He frowned. "Sorry, I've kept you standing here. Would you like anything?" He went into the kitchen, Matthew clinging to him like a baby monkey.

"No. I just… I needed to see you and baby."

"You're not staying."

Gideon shook his head.

Spencer sighed. "Well, don't stay away long. I do want you to be part of Matt's life."

"I already was," Gideon smiled. "Gift from God."

Spencer pushed Matt's curls behind his ears. "I know I claim to stick to science, but with Matt… I just can't believe that there isn't a higher power out there."

Nodding, Gideon kissed Spencer's cheek and Matt's forehead. "Take care of yourselves and Derek."

Spencer bounced Matt on his hip. "We will."

He stood in the doorway as Gideon walked back to his car. "Wave bye-bye."

Matt waved enthusiastically. Gideon waved back and got in his car. He watched Spencer smiled and kiss his son's temple, holding the baby close as Gideon drove away. Just as Gideon turned the corner, Haley Hotchner pulled up. She hauled her seven-month pregnant body out of the car. "Hey, Spencer. Sorry I'm late. We had a slight meltdown."

Spencer smiled and went to help her. He definitely believed in a higher power now.


	2. Working on the 'S' Sound

Author's Note: If someone puts in their review, "Write more," it sits in my brain and stews. Then I write more.

Disclaimer: I take credit for Matthew Jason, but I don't own Criminal Minds

Working on Our 'S' Sound

"Papa! Papa!"

"Baby Boy!"

Derek Morgan bent his knees and scooped Matt up in his arms, smothering the toddler with kisses. Clooney barked at them and he heard Spencer in the background telling Clooney to sit. Matt clung to Derek and laughed at the chaos.

He shifted the boy to his hip to see Spencer standing in front of him, smiling. Derek took a step forward, wrapping his free arm around the genius's waist. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself." Spencer kissed him. "Ask Matt about his day."

"Matt, what did you do today?"

"Walk."

Spencer chuckled. "Around and around and around."

"He's big on circles," Derek bounced the toddler higher on his hip. "What else?"

"Dat Unca Jasssson."

"We perfected the 's' sound." Derek's brain caught up with the baby's statement. "Uncle Jason?"

The kitchen timer dinged and Spencer disentangled himself from Derek's grip. Derek followed his partner into the kitchen, bouncing Matt on his hip. "Spencer?"

Spencer pulled the chicken out of the oven and shut the door before turning to Derek. "Gideon showed up."

"Do I need to go after him?"

"No, but thank you for the offer." Spencer took Matt and buckled him into his high chair.

"Spencer."

Matt picked up his fork and banged it against the tray. Spencer straightened the turned to Derek. The dark man put his hands on the lithe man's hips. Spencer just smiled and shook his head. "You don't have to go after him. I have you."

"He should still be part of Matt's life."

"He'll be an uncle, just like Hotch and Rossi," Spencer draped his long arms around Derek's shoulders. "He'll send gifts and cards on birthdays and Christmas, more than my dad ever did, and he'll stop in when he's in the neighborhood."

"He's his son," Derek insisted.

"No, he's _our_ son. Gideon just happens to share DNA with him." Spencer rested his forehead against Derek's. "It takes more than genetics to be a father."

"Any fool can be a Father, but it takes a real man to be a Daddy, I know."

"Philip Whitmore Senior."

"Dee! Papa!"

"One moment, Matt." Derek tipped his head to kiss Spencer. "You are amazing, you know that?"

"What have I done this time?"

"Nothing."

Amused, Spencer returned to the kitchen to plate dinner. Derek ruffled Matt's curls before getting out cups and pouring drinks. He hunted up Matt's sippy cup from the living room and rinsed it out. Standing over the sink, he chuckled.

"What?"

He glanced at Spencer. "Hotch is going to have a fit. He's been tracking Gideon."

"Why?"

Derek raised his eyebrow.

"For me? He didn't have to do that."

"We're family, Spencer. We look out for each other."

"DEE!"

Spencer grabbed the fork from Matt's hand before it flew across the table.

"You're getting good at that."

"His aim is getting better," Spencer shook his head. "He did not get that from me."

"I'll say," Derek handed the toddler the sippy cup with juice and sat down. Spencer cut up Matt's chicken and offered a forkful to him. Matt took the bite and chewed, watching the two men. Spencer ate with his other hand, waiting for Matt to finish his first bite.

"Don't even think about it, Matthew," Spencer warned as the toddler leaned over the side of his high chair. "If you spit that out, you're getting baby food."

Matt pulled back and swallowed. He lifted his sippy cup, ignoring the fork that Spencer offered.

Derek smothered a laugh. "Well, that he got from you."

Spencer glared at Derek and Matt used that moment to steal back the fork and chomp down on the chicken.

"Hey, Spencer?"

"Yes."

"Want another one?"

Matt threw the third piece of chicken on the floor; Clooney pounced on it.

Spencer sighed and took the fork away. "Can we wait until he's a bit older?"

Derek glanced at Matt, now angrily sucking away at the sippy cup. "Yeah, two might be a bit much."

"We should find out if you're a carrier."

Derek choked on his water.


	3. White Picket Fences?

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine. If it were, JJ and Emily would still be around and I wouldn't have put a cadet on the team. But that's just my opinion.

And if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters, stick them in your reviews. I'll make sure to credit you if I use the idea.

White Picket Fences?

Spencer hoisted Matt onto his hip and slammed the door to the SUV. Matt sighed and snuggled against his Daddy's shoulder, wrapping one hand in Spencer's hair.

Spencer sighed. His long hair was not going to survive Matt's toddlerhood.

"Hello, Dr. Reid."

He nodded to the security guard and accepted his visitor's pass. Matt tried to grab it and put it in his mouth, but Spencer diverted his wandering hands. Instead, Matt stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I'm going to wean you off that," Spencer muttered as they rode the elevator.

It sounded as if Matt snorted.

"I will." Spencer pushed open the glass doors with his shoulder.

"My baby genius!" Garcia immediately took Matt from Spencer. "Hotch and Morgan are in Hotch's office." She waved as she carried Matt to her lair, babbling to the toddler. Spencer watched until they turned a corner and sighed. Somehow, his arms felt empty without his child.

He held the strap of his messenger bag as he walked up to Hotch's office.

"Where's the baby?" Prentiss demanded.

"Garcia…"

"Damn!" And before Spencer could blink, Prentiss was gone.

"Is there something I don't know?" Spencer asked as he entered the office.

"It's a slow day. The girls were looking forward to seeing Matt," Morgan explained, kissing Spencer's cheek.

"Are they going to fight over him? Because I'll go get him."

"Naw. They'll just see who he likes better."

Nodding slowly, Spencer turned to Hotch. "So… why am I here?"

"Morgan tells me you had a visitor."

"Did he?" Spencer glared at his husband. Morgan shrugged. "Because our visitor was not a threat."

"Actually, he checked into a hotel this morning and phoned me," Hotch said. "Wanted to check in, see how things were."

Spencer blinked. "Okay…"

"His mind hasn't come back after pregnancy," Morgan said.

Spencer playfully slapped his husband's thigh. "He's staying. He's checked into a hotel of his own free will, before talking to any of you, and he's staying in the area. He'll be Uncle Jason to Matt and Jack and Baby B."

"Baby B? Really, Hotch?" Morgan teased.

Spencer considered really hitting Morgan. "See if you get lucky in the morning from now on."

"Hey!"

"I didn't hear that," Hotch sighed. "Reid, I just wanted to give you a heads up. Of course, I called you _before_ Morgan told me that Gideon visited and then you didn't answer."

"Driving, with baby." Spencer leaned back in the chair. "So, he'll be around." He turned to his partner. "How do you feel?"

"You said he introduced himself as Uncle Jason?" Morgan shrugged. "Doesn't seem like I should feel threatened."

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

"So, maybe I do, a little."

Hotch pointed to the door. "No therapy sessions in my office unless they are mine."

"Haley stopped by this morning," Morgan stage-whispered. "It wasn't good."

"Come on." Spencer dragged Morgan out of the office. "Let's get Matt and you can take lunch with us."

"Or we can leave Matt with Garcia, Prentiss and JJ and have a private lunch."

"Leave Matt?"

"You had no problem leaving him last weekend when we went on our date."

"Yeah, well…"

"What did he do?"

"He climbed out of the playpen."

Morgan paused and hugged Spencer. "He's getting bigger and growing up."

"I know."

"We could always have another one."

"Did your test come back?"

"We can wait a bit longer."

"So, you didn't go."

Morgan cupped Spencer's chin and kissed him. "I did. And I'm not."

Spencer wrinkled his nose. Then they heard the baby scream. Prentiss came flying out of Garcia's lair with Matt. Spencer took him and cuddled him, patting his back as he sniffled against Spencer's shoulder.

"Sorry. Something got knocked over and it startled him."

Nodding, Spencer continued to bounce Matt until the baby calmed down. Once he settled, Morgan reached out his arms and Matt willingly went to his Papa, curling against his chest. Spencer wrapped his arms around Morgan's waist and rested his chin on the dark man's shoulder. "This is yours. Matt trusts you to protect him and take care of him."

Morgan glanced at those knowing brown eyes and smiled.


	4. Like Father, Like Son

Disclaimer: Not mine

Sorry this is so slow going, but I'm not really dedicating myself to this story, just writing when inspiration strikes. You know, I completely forgot that I wrote, "White Picket Fences?" and this was a competely different story originally, about Hotch arriving to warn Derek. But then I realized that was repetitive, so this came out instead, exploring Derek vs. Gideon.

Also, I figure this is somewhere in season four, as I mention JJ being pregnant.

Like Father, Like Son

Derek blew another raspberry on Matt's stomach, making the baby squeal. He gently held Matt's legs in one hand so that he didn't get kicked in the head, again. Matt grinned and reached for Derek, making his grabbing motion. "Up! Papa!"

Derek chuckled and lifted Matt into his arms, groaning. "You're getting big, Baby."

Matt shook his head. "Not baby."

"You'll always be my baby," Derek insisted.

Matt pouted, that adorable pout that he got from Spencer, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Derek gently took the thumb away. "Daddy said no more."

Matt glared.

"You are so Spencer's child." Derek hoisted him up and blew another raspberry on his stomach. He pretended to drop him and caught him as the doorbell rang and Clooney started barking.

"Who's it?" Matt yelled.

"Uncle Jason!"

Derek shook his head as Matt squealed and clapped his hands. Uncle Jason was a very favorite person, after Daddy, Papa, Jack, Aunt Haley and Uncle Aaron. He was before Aunt Penny, which annoyed the tech analyst to no end.

"Hey, Gideon."

"Pres!" Matt held out his hands for the giant teddy bear that Gideon held.

"This isn't for you," Gideon said. "This is for Baby B."

Baby B still made Derek snort. "They have to name that kid soon."

"What are they going to refer to JJ's baby as?"

"Spencer never did any of that. The baby was always the baby, until he was Matt."

Matt looked up at the mention of his name. "What?"

"Nothing, Baby," Derek assured. "Will you go in the playpen?"

"No."

"Too bad." Derek set Matt down and gave him two books, some blocks, and his plastic keys. Matt pretended to put the keys in the ignition and start a car. As the keys dropped, he made motions with his arms like he was using a steering wheel.

"He drives like you," Gideon chuckled. "Where is your better half?"

"Funny," Derek took the bear from Gideon and put it on the designated present table. "He's giving a lecture."

"BAU, psychology, philosophy, mathematics?"

"Being a carrier," Derek smirked. "Make yourself comfortable. Want anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

"Juice! Papa!"

"Both hands on the wheel," Derek reminded. "Anyway, Penny should be here soon to finish set-up, and then the rest of the team and Spencer will arrive and Haley, Jack and Hotch should get here in about an hour."

"I knew Garcia told me the wrong time."

"Gideon, she always told you an hour ahead of time. You were perpetually late for non-work related events."

"GET OUTTA THE WAY, MORON!"

Derek whipped around, dropping Matt's sippy cup; Gideon burst into laughter. Matt pretended to lean on the horn and shook his fist at the sides of the playpen.

Derek barely had time to recover when Penny walked in, her hands loaded with bags. As she walked in front of the playpen, Matt glared and 'slammed on the brakes.' "GET OUTTA THE WAY, MORON!"

Gideon couldn't catch his breath. Derek covered his face with his hands while Penny gaped at the baby. "Spencer is going to _kill_ me."

"Look on the bright side," Gideon said.

"What bright side? Derek taught the baby road rage!" Penny barked.

"If Spencer finds out, I'm dead."

"At least moron is the worst of it."

Matt scrunched up his nose and opened his mouth. Unwilling to find out if it could get worse, Derek stuck the sippy cup in his mouth.

Penny glanced between the two and picked up her bags again. "Like father, like son."

"Not the kind of habits I wanted him picking up," Derek groaned.

"No," Gideon shook his head. "He's like you in other ways too. He's loyal and loving. Did you watch him take care of Clooney when the dog had the cone?"

"He fed him treats."

"He's a lot like you in the good ways too."

Somehow, it meant more coming from Gideon than it did anyone else.


	5. Use Your Words

Disclaimer: What I own is a very pretty tattoo (fairy wings on my back), but not _Criminal Minds_

Use Your Words

Spencer and Matt looked almost identical (aside from the obvious height difference). They were standing across the rug from each other, arms crossed over their chests. And sixteen-month old Matt really looked too cute for words.

Garcia wished she had a camera, but sat back and let Daddy do his thing.

"Matthew Reid, use your words."

Matthew pouted, again just like Daddy, and pointed to the kitchen.

"What do you want, Matt?"

The confrontation had been going on for several minutes. Garcia had been privy to many of Spencer and Matt's interactions and noticed that Spencer let Matt get away with a lot. He had confided that he knew the toddler was incredibly bright, but persisted in acting much younger. And now, Spencer was calling a halt to it.

So Matt stomped a foot and pointed again.

"If you don't tell me, you don't get anything."

Spencer knew Matt wanted the cookies that Garcia brought, but he was going to break the bad habits that he allowed to form. He had babied Matt for a long time, probably because he wanted Matt to continue being his baby. But it had to end. Matt was only going to end up disadvantaged because of this.

"I know you can use full sentences, Matthew." He narrowed his eyes. "I've heard you when you think I'm not around."

Matt gave Clooney a suspicious glance.

"Clooney is not your look out."

"Dee…"

"That's doesn't fool me. You were using Daddy three months ago."

Matt sighed and hung his head. Slowly, he raised it to face his Daddy. "Please, have a cookie."

Spencer smiled and scooped up Matt. "Of course."

Obviously, he was still going to baby Matt a little.

Garcia laughed as the two of them carefully went through the platter, picking out the double chocolate cookies. "He is something."

"Something of a handful," Spencer buckled Matt into his high chair and sat next to Garcia. "But he's good."

"Growing up," she teased.

Spencer smiled a little sadly and sipped his coffee. "I know. I look at him and Jack and then at Beatrice."

"God, I can't believe they named the baby Beatrice Hotchner."

"It had a ring to it," Spencer defended. "It has character. And JJ's going to name her baby Henry."

"I just called her Bumble Bea," Garcia laughed. She patted Spencer's knee. "They all grow up, eventually."

"I know," he sighed, watching Matt shove mashed cookie in his mouth. "But I miss when he was small enough to fit in my arms. And not talk."

"Daddy? Another cookie please?"

"No more, Matt."

"Please?"

"After dinner."

"Get down, please."

Spencer smiled and rose, grabbing a damp washcloth from the sink. Matt let his Daddy wipe his face and hands and lift him to the floor. "Blocks," he announced, running for his playmat.

"I haven't heard him use full sentences since the baby shower."

Spencer wiped down the table and high chair. "He does, usually when he's talking to Clooney. I think he's practicing and he's going to amaze Derek with a speech someday."

That sent Garcia into peals of laughter. "He already knows some of the important sentences."

"Get outta the way, moron?"

She giggled.

"He's very smart," Spencer sighed. "Since boys get their intelligence from the mother, I'm assuming it works the same with him and I and he'll have my genius. But he's progressing fairly normally, a little faster in some areas, slower in others." He watched Matt carefully construct a town of blocks. "He's faster with physical milestones than mental ones, his motor skills, walking, running and the like."

"What will you do?"

"Deal with it as it comes," he bit his lip. "I don't want him to skip grades the way I did, but at the same time, I don't want him to be bored, the way I was before I skipped."

"Home schooling?"

"It's a possibility," Spencer admitted. "But until he grows up a bit more, I'm not making any commitments."

"I'll look into special schools for you."

"Thank you."

Spencer carefully sat next to Garcia again. Matt twisted his upper body to face them and grinned. "Daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, Matt."


	6. Touch, Taste, Feel

Disclaimer: Not mine

Not entirely sure where this came from, except that I get like this every once in a while. And I've been listening to RENT on repeat for nearly four days, which is where the title comes from. And, for everyone who has been waiting, Spencer is going to be pregnant again soon. I'm thinking next segment.

Touch, Taste, Feel

Derek decided that he loved these days. Spencer went through days were he couldn't get enough touch. He had to be near Derek or Matt. During the day, holding Matt was enough. But now Matt was getting older (twenty months) and tended to wiggle out of Spencer's lap in search of more interesting adventures.

So when Derek got home, all Spencer wanted to do was curl up on the couch. His need for touch ranged from leaning close to having an arm around his waist. It was chaste, but it was the most intimate touch that Derek could think of.

Matt was the same. He reassured himself that Papa and Daddy loved him by constantly returning to them and hugging their legs. He went through "blue periods" where he clung to a leg. Spencer would literally walk through the house with Matt clinging to one leg.

Derek, who grew up with touch and affection, figured that it was Spencer's way of making up for what he didn't have growing up. When he suggested it to Spencer, the genius gave him a confused look. "That wouldn't explain Matt." Then he bent over to scribble in a visit to the pediatrician.

"It might be something else," Spencer suggested, wrapping Derek's arms around his waist. "Something related to being a carrier."

"Oh?"

"Well, but touching you, I am getting your scent over my body and my scent is all over you."

"That's primal. Claiming."

Spencer shrugged. "Just a theory. And I've always been like this, but I was better at suppressing it before Matt." He grinned. "I got my fill of touch from Garcia."

"Yeah, Mama's good for a hug."

Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Completely platonic," Derek kissed the genius. "I love you like this though. Touchy-feely."

"You like where it leads after Matt goes to bed."

"That too."


End file.
